


Skirt Kink

by aloststar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji in a Skirt, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys in Skirts, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, im having a brainrot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloststar/pseuds/aloststar
Summary: Akaashi Keiji and Bokuto Koutarou have been dating for three months now, and having no sex in those months is hard for a sexually frustrated Akaashi.Things take a turn when Akaashi tries on a sailor uniform skirt and thigh highs and Bokuto enjoys the view a little too much.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 166





	Skirt Kink

Akaashi Keiji and Bokuto Koutaro have already been dating for three months now. Ever since Bokuto met Akaashi at the bar where the university students used for the freshman welcoming, he was stunned by his beauty and immediately knew he had to shoot his shot with this guy.

Akaashi wasn't used to dating. In junior high, he had a reciprocated love with Konoha Akinori, but it was only up to that point. He had a friends with benefits thing with Miya Osamu on his first year at college, but it ended after Osamu found someone he loved.

Bokuto was much more than he deserved, he thought. He was a gentleman, someone that could make Akaashi open up. He wasn't even sure why Bokuto was smitten by him. 

But even though Akaashi wasn't used to dating, boy did he love having sex. He made out with a lot of people at bars and even took some of them home. Bokuto looks like the kind of guy that's horny 24/7 and would probably throw you to the bed, but he wasn't like that. He was a pretty soft vanilla type of guy, Akaashi appreciated that, but it's been three months and they still haven't had sex yet.

Akaashi knows Bokuto's busy, him being an engineering student in his third year after all, and he didn't want to sound like a horny bastard by asking Bokuto to have sex with him. He sighed, another day finishing up his papers without Bokuto in the dormitory.

"Oh hey!" the manager at the cafe where Akaashi worked at tried to catch his attention, "This package is assigned to Tsukishima Kei, you're friends with him, right?"

"Oh, yeah. He sometimes has packages delievered here since he doesn't want his parents to find out that he's spending a lot of money." he took the package and smiled at the manager, "Thank you, I'll contact him."

bzzzzt  
bzzzzt

"Hey, Kei?" Akaashi called him, "Yeah, there's a package for you at the cafe, should I bring it to your dormitory?"

"What shop is it from?"

"Mint Green Boutique."

"Oh... that..." Kei's voice sounded lacking of energy, "I was supposed to wear that for the cultural festival, but I forgot I had it delivered to the cafe and accidentally bought an extra one. You can have it."

"Oh, is it clothes?"

"...I guess, yes? We have the same size anyway, enjoy!"

The call ended, Akaashi was surprised that Kei just gave him free clothes. He's a big dork for fashion, so getting free clothes from someone he knows has good taste in fashion made him smile.

"Probably a silk button up, I mean that's what Kei always... wears..." he totally forgot that Kei bought it for the cultural festival. It was a high school sailor uniform, the skirt was very short that it barely covered your thighs. 

"Ah--" Akaashi dropped it. He wore feminine clothing before, but a girl's high school uniform? He felt like a creep, "Oh yeah... his org was crossdressing at that time..."

He didn't know what went into his mind as he wore the uniform, the skirt flowing as it barely covered his legs. There were also thigh high socks inside the package so he decided to wear that too. He looked at the mirror and he felt weird wearing a high school uniform.

But boy, did he look absolutely good in that.

Maybe he had a femboy kink, because he started to remove his boxers-- only his boxers-- and proceeded to lay down on his bed and began rubbing his dick on the pillows.

"Ha... so it's true that socks make you feel sexually better..." here he was, wearing a short skirt, rubbing his hard dick on the pillows using his hands, seeking pleasure, "B-Bokuto san... Bokuto san!"

"Akaashi! I'm--" he forgot that Bokuto had a spare key to his dormitory and there he found his lover, wearing a sailor uniform and thigh-highs, masturbating in his bed and face flushed as he realized he was moaning Bokuto's name.

"I-- Bokuto--" 

"Akaashi, keep rubbing yourself."

Bokuto sat down on the bed as Akaashi gulped. Akaashi started touching his dick and gasping for air as his boyfriend watched him.

"Where did you get that, babe? Are you into this kind of stuff?"

"F-from Kei... I-- I don't know, but I felt horny--"

Akaashi's hand was soon replaced by Bokuto's warm hands, he rubbed him fast as the younger boy started crying out, reaching his climax and his cum all over the owl face's palms.

"You look so pretty wearing that." Bokuto started to go underneath Akaashi's skirt, giving him a rimjob as Akaashi moaned loudly.

"Ah! Bokuto san!" he started rubbing his dick, in time with Bokuto's tounge teasing his hole, "Ha... t-that feels good..."

Akaashi came again, Bokuto licked all the cum that was falling from his cock and swallowed it all. He placed a small peck on his length and proceeded to get the lube to prep Akaashi up.

"I can see your huge bulge, Bokuto-san." Akaashi chuckled, "Are you this excited seeing me in a skirt and thigh-highs?"

"You're so hot." Bokuto roughly kissed Akaashi, their tounges clashing, gasps and pants that could be heard all over the room, "Hmmm, you should wear more clothes like these, it makes your thighs look really really good."

"...Do you have a skirt kink, Bokuto-san?" 

"You are my kink, babe." he inserted two of his fingers inside of Akaashi without warning, the dark blue haired moaning in response. He put another finger in, Akaashi was already moving his hips fast, begging Bokuto to put his dick in.

"M-More! Hngh! N-Not enough!"

"You're so cute when you beg like that." he teased Akaashi's hole more and the boy was already a whining mess, "Fuck... I don't have any condoms, let me buy some real qui--"

"You don't have to..." Akaashi called out, he was not going to let Bokuto leave while he was in a state like this, "Just... put your cock inside of me already..."

"You kiss your mom with that mouth?" Bokuto laughed as he gave Akaashi a passionate kiss and started to put his cock inside him. He wasn't average sized, his length was enough to make Akaashi come undone.

"A-Ah..." Akaashi moaned, "F-Fuck-- move. Move fast."

The owl started fucking him roughly, Akaashi's dick swinging as it rubbed on his skirt, the friction too much to handle. His hands were on his waist as he teased his nipples while he moved fast inside him.

"B-Bokuto! Ngh! Not there!"

"Why not?" Bokuto sucked his right nipple, "You make cute noises when I suck on this one."

"Ah! B-Bokuto!"

Akaashi came immediately, skirt stained with the whit fluid but Bokuto still wasn't done. He laid down, letting Akaashi be on top of him as the dark-haired boy sat on his dick.

"Fuck, your cum's all over your socks-- that's so hot." Bokuto couldn't keep it in, what did he do in his past life to deserve this? "Ride me, will you?"

"My pleasure." he started rocking his hips in a slow pace, trying to get Bokuto's length deeper in him. He cried at the feeling of his hard cock slamming in his walls at his pace.

"A-Ah! S-So good, B-Bokuto san..."

Bokuto watched him, his cum filled skirt moving at the same pace as Akaashi really turned him on. He was groaning at the feeling, he liked seeing Akaashi's cute face while he was riding his dick.

"Fuck... Akaashi..." he grabbed his ass and started controlling the boy's movements, taking the lead as he rocked his hips and started to go deeper in the boy.

"A-aah!" Akaashi screamed at the feeling, "K-Koutaro! M-more! Hngh!"

Bokuto started marking Akaashi all over as his hips rocked in an abnormal pace, his length quickly going in and out of Akaashi's asshole.

"Koutaro-- I'm-- Ah! Fuck!" Akaashi came for the fourth time, his cum staining the skirt and socks he was wearing, but Bokuto was still fucking him roughly, overstimulating the younger boy.

"Ahhh-- still sensitive!" Akaashi bit his lips as he cried out moans of pleasure.

"I-I'm gonna cum inside-- Akaashi-- Keiji-- Ah!" Bokuto groaned as he released his fluids inside the dark-haired boy. He removed his cock from his ass as he grabbed it to see all the cum flowing out.

"Y-You came t-too much inside..." Akaashi complained as his butthole started squirting out Bokuto's cum, "Ha.. you filled me up too much."

"Sorry about that." Koutaro smiled as he removed the uniform that Akaashi was wearing and proceeded to lift him up, "Let me make it up to you with some really good aftercare, alright?"

"Hmmm... I'd like that."

\---

BONUS: Aftercare

"Hngh, Bokuto!" there they were at the bathtub, Akaashi was on top of his senior as his senior fucked him roughly, water splasing everywhere, "Aahh! Slow down!"

The pace slowed down, making Akaashi able to speak, "You said you were going to clean me!"

"That ass is too good to ignore." Bokuto smiled as he started moving his cock again. Akaashi whimpered, but this is what he wanted, and he was glad.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty boys + skirts = absolute perfection ༉‧₊˚✧
> 
> I just saw a fanart of Akaashi in a skirt and I had to make it. Bokuto would be so flustered seeing his pretty bb in a skirt.
> 
> Also, may or may not be inspired by the latest Bj Alex chapter lol. Anyway, thanks for reading! ༉‧₊˚✧
> 
> help me pls i am having a brainrot here i just wrote two hq smut fics in one night :(


End file.
